Sidon (Civcraft)
Sidon, formerly known as Pyxis, is a town on Civcraft 2.0. It was founded on September 14, 2015, and is led by Cannonwalker. Before officially "establishing" it as a town, Cannonwalker had simply built a home and lived there alone for months; this changed with the arrival of Captain_Naughty. History Sidon unofficially began on May 6, 2015 as a small private residence belonging to Cannonwalker. He had recently moved away from Corvus and decided to live on his own in the wilderness. He slowly began building things around his residence, starting with a farm and an inn, then animal farms, and, in August, a tree farm and stone quarry. However, life alone in the wilderness made things somewhat boring. Cannonwalker decided, on September 14, to invite Captain_Naughty to come live with him. Naughty arrived the same day, building a chicken egg farm and his own home. Ned_Edgewalker arrived the day after and built his own home, and Beastdudez arrived the day after Ned and did the same. On September 19, the town had already created a Charcoal Burner and a Stone Smelter. That same day, the group of four agreed to change the name from "Pyxis" to "Sidon." A rabbit pen was completed a few days after the fact. Starting at the beginning of October, Sidon underwent a series of construction projects. The roads and farms were completely overhauled and Captain_Naughty built a lighthouse named "The Sidon Light" in the town. drlithium_ and Dirty_Mallace arrived as well; Lithium began building a house, Cannonwalker and the others began naming the roads, and Mallace came bearing goods. A stable for the town's horses was built shortly after. A few days after the stable built, as Sidon was technically built on Chanadian land, Cannonwalker worked out a deal with neighboring Tazmily (a Chanadian city) about becoming a protectorate of theirs, sacrificing their ability to create foreign relations, in exchange for farm and factory access within Tazmily. Names *'Pyxis' (September 14, 2015 - September 19, 2015), inspired by the name of a Constellation *'Sidon '(September 19, 2015 – Present), inspired by the name of a Crusader state Rules Note: Any rule can be bypassed with permission from Cannonwalker General Rules: *You may only enter via invitation *Do not disclose the location of the town without permission from Cannonwalker *Use common sense (no killing, griefing, stealing, etc.) *Don't be disruptive in public chat; there are other people around that can hear you *Abide by any unwritten rules stated by Cannonwalker Building Code: *Must be at least one block away from the road *Must not be under the road *Must use at least two different types of material *If you claim your things with a private namelayer group, you must give Cannonwalker admin permission to the group Citizens *'Cannonwalker '(Leader) *'Captain_Naughty' *'Ned_Edgewalker' *'Beastdudez' *'drlithium_' *'Dirty_Mallace' ''''''Gallery 2015-10-03_16.30.40.png|Cannonwalker's house (left) and the Sidon Inn (right) 2015-10-03_16.31.05.png|Captain_Naughty's house (left) and the animal pens (right) 2015-10-03_16.32.20.png|Beastdudez's house (left), Ned_Edgewalker's house (right), and the Sidon Light (center) 2015-10-03_16.33.29.png|The Sidon Light (left) and the factory building (right) for size comparison 2015-10-12_15.26.59.png|The Sidon Public Library 2015-10-12_15.27.17.png|The stables Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Groups